DuckTales: The Revenge Of The Shadows/Transcript
Opening Sequence *Walt Disney Pictures Logo* *Logos based upon Disney appears* Part 1: Letters From Della. * Della Duck: Don't worry boys, One day i will reunite with you. touches the TV. I promise. * a cosmic Storm appears * Della Duck: 'gasps Oh no, It's too late. I better get inside! to a nearby hole. ''Gotta hurry! * *The screen then views the earth, Then viewing duckburg. And shows a text saying '''WALT DISNEY PRESENTS.. BASED ON A T.V SERIES "DuckTales" '*Music started to play** * *It shows the voice cast, "David Tennant, Danny Pudi, Bobby Moynihan, Ben Schwartz, Kate Micucci, Beck Bennett, Toks * all the voice actors credits, The scene cuts to the McDuck Manor. Then it cuts to Huey and Webby practicing their ideas. * 'Webby: '''Hang On! grabs her grappling hook this better work well. * '''Shadow Lena: '''Don't worry, It will definitely work. * '''Webby: '''Huh? Who said that....? * '''Shadow Lena: '''Look at your shadow. * '''Webby: '''AH! Lena..?! I thought you didn't exist! * '''Shadow Lena: '''Well, She was wrong. Even though she created me doesn't mean I'm a real duck. Well in my heart I could be the real duck. Also is there a way to get my own former body back? * '''Huey: '''Whoa. I did not see that coming! was surprised to see Lena in Webby's Shadow But anyways, The way to be in your former self is to get the keystone and find your aunt's reform potion. * '''Webby: '''That will take a looooooooong time. * Dewey came in. * '''Dewey: '''Guys.. Guys...! I just found a letter from our mom! * '''Louie: '''What?! * '''Huey: '''Wait how did she manage to survive like that, and also did she get the letter from earth? * '''Louie: '''I don't know but let's just see what it says the letter. * scene views the letter and it says: ''Dear boys, I recently got my TV working. And then I saw you boys, I couldn't believe it. I'm so relifed. But you gotta let me outta here. Because when the final cosmic storm appears, It will collapse the people who is in space. According to my research, Every 10 years the cosmic storm gets even worse. Can you ask your uncle (Scrooge) to send his troopers to the moon? -Della (Your mother) '' * '''Dewey: '''You heard our mother, Let's go to the moon! * '''Scrooge: '''Hey chicken-duck. Why do you want to be in the moon? * '''Louie: '''Because our mother is there! It says so in her letter. [Scrooge grabs the letter * '''Scrooge: '''Give me that. reads Dear boys, I recently got my TV working yadyayadya. The final cosmic storm?! What? That will automatically kill everyone who's in space! Can you ask me? To send my troopers to the moon to pickup her? Wait a minute. facepalms Ugh! I should've had send them to the moon. But I thought it was to obvious. * '''Launchpad: singing '''Darkwing Duck! He's the best person, he even has his own theme song. Watch out crime, You cant hear me. * '''Huey: '''Hey Launchpad, Shouldn't you fix the airplane? * '''Launchpad: '''I'm just taking a break. Also why is our ghosts crying? * '''Ghost McDuck #1: ' crying I always knew she was alive! harder * '''Huey: '''They're crying because our mom is alive. * '''Webby: '''Can someone explain how did at Huey, Louie, Dewey Your mother manage to survive in a- Shouts Cosmic Storm! * Lena: Apparently, the cosmic storm at the time wasn't that storng. It fused and combined with the Galaxy. But it didn't go powerful as it was. * 'Launchpad: 'the Cosmic Storm Uhh... guys? Look. * 'Scrooge: '''Wait a second.. That isn't the cosmic storm... That's a light, covered by shadows. * '''Dewey: '''Shadows?! Part 2: Magica De Trooper Attack * '''Donald:'Huh..? the Shadow's Meteor Oh no. scene views the meteor. It's heading towards us! away Guys! Guys....! * 'Dewey: '''Alright here's the plan. Scrooge stay here and protect the manor. at Bentina. Also your included to scrooge's job. * '''Mrs. Beakley: '''Alright. * '''Huey: '''So.. What about us? * '''Lena: '''Somehow, I wish I existed. But I refrain. Alright everyone. Here's the thing. Huey, Louie and..... Uh.. Dewey and Webby has to find where the meteor lead to. I'll be with you guys. * '''Launchpad: ' So... Nobody is gonna ask me to be on my airplane? * 'Louie: facepalms '''That was our plan! Didn't you listen? * '''Webby: '''We didn't really mentioned it.... Yet. * scene cuts to Launchpad's Jet/Airplane flying to the sky. * it views Magica in the cliff. * '''Magica: '''So... they managed to escape huh. That's it. Scrooge's #1 Dime When it collapses... I will be more powerful.. more powerful than ever I'm feeling it.... Yes.... Yes... More! More! laughs * it cuts inside the Jet/Airplane * '''Huey: '*burps* groans This isn't really worth the time to eat. * '''Webby: '''Yeah.. So according to the news. It landed on a cave. Oh no.. * '''Launchpad: '''Whats the matter? * '''Webby: '''It's a spaceship cave! That's where at Huey, Louie and Dewey Your mother was when she wanted to have a space adventure. * '''Huey: '''Really? Keep on going. * '''Louie: '''Oh boy... * '''Scrooge: We have to fight them before it's too late! * Dewey: 'Wait Scrooge?! I thought you were guarding the manor? * '''Scrooge: '''Let's just say that Beakley wanted to be alone because she claims that "She's stronger then me." * '''Webby: '''Wow, that's kinda funny. But anyways there's troopers coming into the ship! * '''Trooper #1: 'out their laser gun. Put your hands in the air. We are working for Magica. And you can't go in there.. If you refuse, we will shoot you. And also we will throw you into the ship's turbine. * 'Launchpad: '''Hey! That's my ship and my family! You can't tell us what to d- shot. Really? Is that the best you got? 2 troopers into the turbine. * 'Music Plays ' * '''Webby: '''Whoa. * The Trooper kicked Launchpad out of the ship. * '''Launchpad: '''Ahhhhhh!!!!! on the water hat could be seen in the water. * '''All: '''Noooo! * '''Webby: 'heavily You... You... Killed our friend. the trooper * 'Trooper: 'Webby and throws her into the glass really hard. Little Girl.. You can't defeat me. Your friends are finished for. And you've failed. * '''Webby: '''N-No. Y-Your the one w-who fa-failed. * '''Trooper: '''Oh look. Your dying, Luckily I won't send prayers to your death. * '''Lena: *gasps* '''No. You can't hurt my friend like that! * '''Huey: You are going down, jerk! * Trooper: 'Oh.. I forgot about you guys. Huey and throws him into the turbine. * '''Huey: '''Woah! little piece of skin gets shattered. Ow! At least I didn't die. back into the airplane. * sunset appears. * '''Scrooge: '''Hey..! You can't even touch me at all. kicked by the trooper. Oh. Ow! his knee Do you know how old I am?! * '''Trooper: '''Apparently, I don't even care about babies, kids, And grownups getting killed by my family. Preapre to meet your fate rich duck. * '''Lena: gasps 'her freeze spell to freeze the trooper. Phew. * 'Everyone: '*cheers for Lena.* * the computer had a incoming call from Della. * '''Scrooge: '''Della? * '''Huey, Louie And Dewey: '''Mom? * Donald: Sister! up. Hello Della! We are currently following the meteor shower. But one question. How did you survive?! * 'Della: '''I have my own ways. Also hello there family. Nice to see you again. Huey, Louie and Dewey. *gasps* Boys! Is it really you?! * '''Huey, Louie and Dewey: '''Mom! the computer. * '''Della: '''I'm happy to see my young ducklings growing up. But wait. How many years was I in space? * '''Scrooge: '''For ten years. * '''Della: '''I can't believe it. I missed my ten birthdays. And I'm 30/40 now. But still I can't believe that It's been 10 years. * cuts to the ocean. * '''Launchpad: 'groans That was a long fall. Also where did they go? Hello? echos ''Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? '' * '''Dewey: '''Launchpad? Is that you? Where are you? * '''Della: '''I think it's the perfect time to hang up. up. * '''Launchpad: ''shouts Dewey! Go to your right! Wait I misunderstood! Go to your left! 2x * '''Huey: '''Since nobody's driving this jet, I will drive it. the wheel to it's left. * scene cuts to the Plane/Jet flying to it's left. Then Louie picked up the ladder. * '''Louie: '''Here! Grab this! ''Launchpad his ladder. ''Now climb! * scene views the mountain. * '''Magica: '''I knew you ducks won't resist on worrying about a little something about the troopers. Wait where did they go..? the Troopers Agh, nobody is picking up! * scene cuts to the Plane/Jet. * '''Launchpad: '''Phew, I thought i was gonna die. * '''Huey: '''Launch, do you even know that ducks are addicted to water. And there are immune to dying in water? * '''Dewey: '''He does have a point. * '''Lena: '''Is nobody gonna care for Webby almost dying? * '''Huey: '''Or That. * Minutes Later Timecard* * '''Webby: 'groans What happened.. * Lena: 'You've been suffering from getting shot. * '''Scrooge: '''Alright then.. * '''Huey: '''Now, it's time to solve a mystery.. And also to find our mother! * '''Dewey: '''Yeah! Part 3: The Alternative Universe/Original Universe Returns! scene cuts to a sercet base, filled with experiments and failed projects. '' * '''Mark Beaks: 'in his phone. I'm currently inside of a base. I'll call you later, Sincerely Mark. his phone on a table. Well, It's time to test out a little something I've been working on since two years. to a portal. I always knew that there was alternative dimensions. So I combined our universe to the other. It's time to test it out. the Green Button. * The Portal suddenly went flying. And then after it landed, There was 6/7 shadows that represents Huey, Louie and Dewey. And also Scrooge and Launchpad. Including Beakley and Donald. Then they appeared as the previous incarnation of themselves. * 'Louie (Original): '''Where are we...? * '''Huey (Original): '''I don't really know. But... Wait. Wait a minute.... Are we in the imposter dimension? * '''Dewey (Original): '''What do you mean? * '''Huey (Original): '''I recently saw a video from Webby's phone that in this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKSU82afy1w. It shows that the three ducklings lookalikes look like us! * '''Webby (Original): 'her phone Gimme that. Anyways If I meet them, I'll say that shouts They are complete imposters! * 'Louie (Original): '''That's Right! They are the imposters! * '''Mark: '''Uh.. Pardon Me? * the recent Huey, Louie and Dewey, Webby and Scrooge, Launchpad and Donald came inside of the base. * '''Huey: 'gasps No..... Way..... * 'Launchpad: '''Hold up.. Why do you lookalikes have blue eyes? * '''Huey (Original): 'gasps It's the imposters! We saw you in a video! * 'Lena: '''Seriously, this is another dimension. So expect everything to look different. It's the world cycle. * '''Huey (1980's): '''Really? * scene cuts to Magica's Lair, And it cuts to Magica with her most ranked trooper walking in the hallway, * '''Magica: '''You really have outdone yourself Sebastian. * '''Trooper S.: '''Well, I tried to defeat those kids and their allies. But they have a small thing called his fingers Teamwork. It's pretty compatible if we do the same, But i didn't really know that I was distracted. * '''Magica: 'sighs You just had one job.. Now our secret is exposed thanks to you. I don't pair teamwork with Absolute failure. * 'Trooper. S: '''Look on the bright side, at least we made it. And exposed our plans to them. I mean, I, I, I, mean't that I printed those plans. I, I, I, I mean some documents about how ducks fly so tha-- * '''Magica: '''It was you! Trooper S. And then throws him in the exit to the plane. I really shouldn't trust my soldiers. Because you know many dang times I attempt to take over duckburg. But the truth is, Trooper S. gasps Your that duck- * '''Beakley: '''Of course. Magica Eat Beans for dinner magic face. Because you can't defeat us. Even with the number #1 dime. * '''Magica: '''You.. You... Caused all of this.. You know what. You aren't just frankly annoying.. Your just a puppet to the McDuck Manor.. Beakley into a puppet. And now. It's time to die! off Beakley and then makes her explodes. One Down. * (Then, Lena smashed the plane's wall right open with her spell.) * '''Lena: '''Hey Mom! You are not going anywhere! her spell to jail Magica. * '''Magica: '''What? Your still alive? I'll finish you... her spell to make the sky dark. Goodbye Lena.. * '''Lena: 'gasps You'll never win. I'll guarantee it. * 'Magica: '''And I'll guarantee that your friends will follow the same fate as yours. * then disappeared. She turned into dust. The scene cuts to Mark Beak's Base. * '''Mark Beaks: '''Weird... These ducks have a different alternative people? This doesn't make any sense. * '''Huey (Original): '''You really have a great taste of action. * '''Huey: '''What could I say? It's pretty great to be active and a genius around here. whispers Including you guys. * '''Scrooge: '''Wow, I'm pretty much impressed that we existed in a another dimension. * '''Webby (1980s): '''Anyways. What are we doing in this imposter dimension? * '''Louie: '''Again, this is a another dimension. * '''Launchpad: 'to the roof We'll be right back after a brief intermission aka A little talk.. Huey, Louie And Dewey, Webby and Scrooge, Donald. And puts them in a room. Guys, I, I, I don't trust these people. I mean... Yeah they are from a alternative period. But I still think they are kinda... Bad...? * 'Scrooge: 'facepalms Your such a immaturity person. We have to trust them. They do recognize us. * scene cuts to a building called "The Anti-Dime Resistance" * 'Shadow #4: '''M-Master Truans. I-I did everything f-for you. into dust by Tronx. Ah! * '''Tronx: '''I can't believe I hired such weaklings. * '''Black Heron: '''You have nothing to fail my master. to Tronx. I failed twice and I won't fail again. I fell by a grandma. And being fallen to the sea was suppose to be my demise. Luckily. there was one person who supported me. And her name was Magica. * '''Shadow #2: ['Gasps] * Tronx walked to Gyro all tied up. * 'Gyro: '''You'll never know when you find it. * '''Tronx: '''Sorry, I can't understand your English. Don't you mean that i'll never find where is the keystone. Well, Gyro into a lake full of sharks. Do you support me finding it? Or not? if you say no- * '''Gyro: '''Never! ''Never, Never, Never '' * '''Tronx: '''Your funeral. Gyro into the lake. Then Gyro jumped and landed. What?! * then falls into the lake. * '''Gyro: '''You don't ever mess with gyro. escaped and broke the Windows. * '''Black Heron: 'gasps Get Him! * then rides a motorcycle. And rides all the way to the bridge. Then he made his motorcycle fly to the roof of the bridge and then Black Heron and The shadows tried to make explosive bombs to make Gyro fall. The shadows possessed Gyro and made him fall into the sea. * 'Gyro (Posessed): '''It's understandable that I.. Surrender. * '''Black Heron: '''Good. Good. You did great today shadows. * Flintheart came along and ran out of breath saying: * '''Flintheart: '''What about me? I was the one who setted up everything. And do I get credit for making these stuff? No. I wasn't even mentioned all of that time. * appeared out of nowhere. * '''Dewey: 'gasps It's- It's You! at Black Heron. * 'Black Heron: '''There you are.. I've haven't heard of you ducks since for three months straight. to Dewey dramatically. Remember the time when I kidnapped Beakley. I've been waiting for over fifty years. And it's time to do the same. Dewey. * scene cuts to Mark Beak's Base. * '''Mark: '''Not to interrupt your meeting but do you feel like there's a earthquake? * world starts to crack. Then Magica appeared in space. Using her dark magic. * '''Magica: 'evily Finally! A world where is not voice Friendship and Hugs.. It's all gonna be about drama. Mostly shadows. That will ruin the world and then the earth's color will change into red. Light red. Where theres fire. So that every single ducklings will lose population and increase it to zero. Now it's time to waste the water. So that the ducks won't get water! Ever again! evily, then she uses her dark spell to make the world full of shadows and making the world a red fire. Then the scene views the Earth. Being ruined. * 'Huey (1980's/Original): '''Uh.. What's going on? into lava. Ahhh!!! * '''Huey: 'gasps I got you! Huey (1980's) hand, * the ground cracks with lava. * 'Webby: 'nervously shouts Run! Before you turn into dust! * 'Launchpad: '''I'm coming as well! grabbed by the shadows and turned into a shadow. No, I won't. Instead I'll kill you all! up lava and throws it to Louie. * '''Louie: 'screams high into the ceiling. Uh, i'm trapped! shouts Help! * 'Scrooge: '''Grab my hand! Louie and throws him outside. * '''Huey (1980s): 'gasps That's it! Guys go to our dimension! * 'Webby: 'at the shadows corrupting everyone. We have no other choice. But to go. Part 4: Escape From The Real Dimension! scene cuts to Magica corrupting the earth. * 'Magica: 'laughs Looks like Lil' Scrooge and his family doesn't stand a chance against me. * 'Black Heron: '''Exactly, without them. It's not really a world of ducks. Also I caught one of them. Dewey to Magica's throne, then Dewey escaped and ran away. * '''Dewey: '(panting) running Wait a minute.. at Magica and Black Heron. End this now! You've been through our lives before. And it's time to end that career. to defeat Magica. * 'Magica: '''Oh, Dewey. Your not just strong enough. her blast spell to blast Dewey into space. * '''Dewey: '''Oh no you don't! magica and then punches her in the head. * '''Black Heron: '''Minions, Attack! * McStabberson makes her first move. By using her sword. * '''Gabby: '''You really have outdone yourself. Dewey in a chokehold. Prepare for your fate child. punched by Della. * '''Della: '''Don't ever hurt my family... * '''Dewey: 'gasps M-Mom? * 'Magica: '''This is really not surprising me... up. And then starts fighting Della. What's the point Dell? You've been lost through space for over the course of ten years.. Della in her legs. * '''Della: '''Come on Ashley, I've never seen you before. Also I heard you were my moms aunt! Magica in her cheek. * '''Dewey: '(sighs) Magica.. Stop. * 'Magica: '''Ha! Dewey. I haven't told you this. But I was the one who was plotting the space adventure. While you guys are in the process of being eggs. I disguised as Scrooge. I told Launchpad that if he would design the rockets. I'll give him a fortune. Then I made Scrooge pretended that he plotted the adventure. And then boom! Your mom disappeared. But now my plans from a while back has been foiled.. I was really hoping for your death. * scene cuts to the 1980s Duckburg.) * '''Huey (1980s): '''Come on. Over here. * [Huey, Louie and Webby was following. Meanwhile Scrooge and Donald had a conversation about the shadows. * '''Scrooge: '''So, do you find it weird when every time that there's always been nothing but trouble. But it gets even worse. * '''Donald: '''Yeah. It's pretty messed up. But there is still trouble. Such as Dewey has gone missing, Launchpad is now a shadow. * '''Scrooge: '''Yeah, it gets worse within two years of trouble. * '''Donald: '''So, what are we going do? * [Then, the scene cuts to 1000 years later. A.K.A the future.) * '''Reggy: '''I'm kinda losing interest being a real adventurer. (Grunts) * '''Luke: '''Come on Reg. Just a few bit more? * [Then, it seems like Luke and Reggy are walking to their house. (formerly known as The McDuck Manor.) * '''Reggy: '(sighs) Anyways, I found a book, that contains all the information on "Lord Duck"". * '''Luke: '''Yeah.. It's kinda surprising that there's a book about him. Technically. * '''Reggy: '''Seems like his house is a few feet away. * Luke and Reggy sees Lord Duck's House. Then they went inside. * '''Luke: '''There it is. The regality to be the first one here. * '''Reggy: '''Do you even know what that word means? * '''Luke: '''Nope! * (Then, they opend the door and revealed to be..) * '''Huey: Welcome, fellow travelers. * Luke: Category:DuckTales Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Under Construction Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas